


HUMANLY POSSIBLE

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which your the new girl at Beacon Hills High and you find Stiles cute. One day he awkwardly asks you out, unfortunately for you and Stiles your older brother Derek doesn't approve...</p>
            </blockquote>





	HUMANLY POSSIBLE

“Hi i’m (Y/N), it’s my first day” you tell the lady behind the desk while fidgeting.

“Right, here’s your schedule, locker number and combination” she tells you handing you your stuff, “Ms Martin would you come over here a second” the women calls into the hallway grabbing the attention of a girl your age with strawberry blonde hair.

“Of course Ms Flynn” the girl says plastering a fake smile across her face, “What may I help you with”

“I need you to show (Y/N) where her locker is” Ms Flynn says pointing her finger at you.

“I’d be happy to” she says, fake enthusiasm flooding her voice, “follow me” her attention now on you, you suddenly feel self conscious under her gaze.

“Sorry about this, I know you probably don’t want to be stuck showing the new girl around” you say looking down.

“It’s really no problem, i’m Lydia by the way” she tells you.

“Are you sure you didn’t seem so happy back there” you say.

“Oh that, I just don’t like Ms Flynn, she’s always had it out for me” Lydia explains.

“Why?” You ask her curiously.

“What did you say your name was?” She asks completely ignoring your question.

“It’s (Y/N)” you tell her.

“Here we are (Y/N)” she says stopping in front of a locker, she grabs your schedule out of your hand and looks in over, “your class is right down the hall, i’ll see you around” she tells you passes you back your schedule before she turns around and struts down the hallway like she owns it.

You put in your locker combination but it doesn’t open you try again but each time is a failure, you bang on your locker which draws people in the hallway to stare at you, “Woah, take it easy” you hear behind you, “need help?” The person asks, when you turn around you see a boy, with brown eyes and a buzzcut, you can’t help but to think that he’s cute.

“Umm yeah I do” you tell him, he then moves you aside and starts to work on your locker.

“I’m Stiles” he tells you while looking at you curiously, “i’m guessing your new”

“Yep, i’m (Y/N)” you respond, the locker suddenly pops opens, “how’d you do that, I tried like twenty times”.

“I knew the last person who had this locker, there is a specific number you need to pass for it to open” he tells you.

“Well, thanks” you say as the bell rings.

“What’s your next class?” He asks you.

“Umm” you start struggling to get your schedule out, “Chemistry with Mr Harris” you tell him, he screws up his face which you weirdly find attractive.

“He’s an ass, but i’ve also got him next, mind if I walk with you” he says.

“Sure why not” you respond.

‘Shall we” he says leading you down the corridor.

-

Stiles showed you around for the rest of the day, at lunch he introduced you to his best friend Scott and Scott girlfriend Alison.

“So (Y/N) where are you from?” Alison asks, smiling sweetly at you.

“Actually I was born in Beacon Hills” you tell her taking bite from your apple.

“Really” Stiles says.

“Yeah, but I moved away when I was younger” you tell them.

“Why?” He asks.

“Oh it’s a long Story” you say looking down onto your lunch tray hoping he’ll let it go, Stiles opens his mouth to say something but the bell rings, “we should get to class” you say gathering your stuff and making your way out of the cafeteria.

-

“Hey (Y/N)” Lydia says making her way towards you at the back of the room to take her usual seat next to you.

“Lydia hey” you say smiling

“So what’s going on with you and Stiles” she says giving you a sly smile.

“Nothing why” you say your heart speeding up.

“You like him?” She asks.

“No we’re just friends” you tell her, you feel yourself blushing.

“Too bad I know he likes you” she says causing you to spin your whole body around to face her.

“Really, how do you know?” You ask her maybe a bit too much enthusiastically.

“Eager are we” she says smirking.

“Come on Lydia tell me” you say impatiently.

“It’s obvious (Y/N) he looks at you like your the only one in the world” she tells you, “ no to mention he asked me advice on how to ask you to my party tonight”.

“Wow” you say taking it in, you’ve liked Stiles since the first moment you met him, but you never thought he liked you back especially since Scott and Alison would always go on about how Stiles was like in love with Lydia.

“Well I ship you two together, it’s like you were made to be together” she tells you turning her attention to the front of the room as your teacher walks in leaving you to obsess over the new founded information.

-

“(Y/N) wait up” you hear Stiles call as you make your way down the corridor with Lydia by your side.

“Hey Stiles” you say slightly blushing as your mind goes back to the conversation you had with Lydia earlier.

“I’ll talk to you later (Y/N)” Lydia says walking out in front of you so you can talk to Stiles, before she goes out of sight you see her turn around and mouth OTP over and over again and once again you start to blush

“You need a ride home?” Stiles asks you.

“No I don’t my brother is coming to pick me up, but thanks” you tell him.

“Oh that’s okay, I guess i’ll just have to ask you now” he says running a hand through his non-existent hair, you can tell he’s nervous by the way he’s slightly jumping up and down, you too are nervous because if Lydia was telling the truth earlier you already have an idea on whats coming.

“What is it Stiles?” You ask trying to keep your voice steady.

“Well I was just wondering” Stiles starts, by now the two of you are standing out the front of the School.

“Yeah” you encourage him to go on.

“Do you want to go to Lydia’s party with me tonight” he says stumbling on his words, he looks at you nervously.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” You ask.

“Umm yeah I am, but it’s totally okay if you say no” he rambles.

“No I do Stiles” you tell him.

“Really” he says with his brown eyes widened in surprise.

“Yeah, honestly it took you long enough” you say now that your heart rate has finally gone back to normal.

“So should I pick you up, or should we just meet there?” He asks, a wide smile across his face.

“We’ll meet there, I promised Lydia i’d help her get everything sorted before the party” you tell him, his mouth opens to go to answer you but his eyes are transfixed to something behind you.  
“Derek” he says shocked.

“Yeah how do you know my brother” you say.

“Brother, Derek Hale is your brother?” He rambles looking quite afraid.

“I told you that” you say wondering what his problem is.

“You told me you had an older brother you were living with, you didn’t say it was Derek” he says still rambling.

“(Y/N)” you hear Derek call from inside his car.

“I’ve got to go Stiles, are we still on for tonight” you ask afraid what his answer will be seeing as though he’s obviously not a big fan of your brother’s.

“Yeah, see you at eight” he tells you, his mind obviously in another place.

-

“What were you doing with Stiles Stilinski?” Derek asks as soon as your in the car.

“My day was good too how was yours” you say sarcastically.

“(Y/N) answer the question” he says glowering at you.

“He’s a friend” you tell him sinking back in your seat.

“Is he the same friend that you think is cute?” he asks.

“Maybe” you say.

“I don’t like him” he simply tells you.

“Honestly I don’t care whether you like him or not” you say before you can stop yourself.

“(Y/N) hanging around him is dangerous” Derek tells you firmly.

“I like him Derek, i’m not just going to stop seeing him because you don’t like him” you tell him getting worked up.

“Yes you are” he tells you, you glare at him from the corner of your eye.

“I don’t remember you staying away from Kate when mom and dad told you to stop seeing her” you say, as soon as the words leave your mouth you regret them knowing that it was a low blow.

“Look at where that got me” he growls.

-

The time nears to when you have to get to the party, you’ve been ready for the last hour the only problem is Derek, you know that there is no way he’ll let you go to the party now not after what you said earlier, luckily you know a way to sneak out of here. You climb stealthy out the window hoping Derek isn’t listening in on what your doing, you decide to call Alison hoping she’s not at Lydia’s already so she can give you a ride. Five minutes later Alison’s car pulls up on the other side of the rode.

“Get in” she calls, you run over to the car nearly tripping over yourself.

“Thanks Alison” you say once your in the car.

“No problem, I was just about to leave when you called me” he says, you give her a grateful smile, “Lydia told me you and Stiles have a date tonight, you excited”.

“More nervous than excited, but in a good way” you tell her.

“I just so happens that Scott and mines first date was also at a party” she tells you.

“Really, how’d it go?” You ask her.

“Actually he ended up ditching me” she tells you cringing.

“What why?” you ask.

“It’s a long story” she says sighing, you then pull up to Lydia’s house.

“Crap Stiles is already here” you say once you spot his pale blue Jeep.

“Better to be late than never” Alison tells you as you walk up to the front door.

“Hey you guys are here” Lydia says when she opens the door to greet you, “Come on in”

“Hey Lydia sorry I wasn’t here to help” you apologise.

“I’m not the one you should be apologising to” she says pointing to the other side of the room where Stiles is standing by himself, “he’s been there for the last twenty minutes, it was quite depressing to watch” she says making you feel even more guilty.

“I’m so so sorry Stiles” you say once you make it across the room to him.

“Oh it’s fine, where were you” he asks.

“I had a fight with my brother, I had to improvise to get here” you tell him hoping he’ll forgive you.

“What about?” He asks curiously.

“Actually it was about you” you tell him.

“What did I do?” He asks terrified.

“He thinks your too dangerous to hang around” you say shaking your head.

“Me, i’m skinny and defenceless Stiles” he says, you chuckle causing him to smile, “do you want to dance?”

“Sure” you respond, you grab his hand and pull him into the crowd.

-

“Do you need a ride home” Stiles asks out of breath from dancing most of the night.  
“If you don’t mind” you say as you both walk out of the house.

“Not at all” he says getting his keys out of his pocket.

“Oh god” you say out loud as you see Derek coming up the drive way in his mustang.

“(Y/N)” Derek growls getting out of his car.

“Derek” Stiles says in the most cheerful voice he can muster up.

“Stay the hell away from my sister” Derek yells grabbing Stiles collar.

“Derek let him go” you shout, but Derek is too busy with Stiles to notice.

“No” Stiles says somehow getting out of Derek’s grip, “I’m not going to stay away from her and you can’t make me”.

“You wanna bet” Derek threatens.

“I like her okay more than humanly possible, i’m not going to hurt her I promise” Stiles shouts at Derek, you smile at Stiles words. Derek takes a step closer to Stiles flashing his eyes red, you wince at what you think might happen next.

“Good cause if you do i’ll rip your throat out with my teeth” Derek says slowly for impact.

“I know” Stiles says calmly, but you can tell he’s just as surprised as you are.

“That’s it” you say stunned thinking that Derek would threaten Stiles some more.

“Yes thats it” Derek bites out still glaring at Stiles but now not with as much hatred maybe even with a little respect.


End file.
